El Intérprete de Ifá
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Cuando Adalberto se entera de su designación para leer e interpretar la letra Oficial de Ifá del año, tiene sensaciones encontradas; pero sus Orishas no lo abandonan, en un relato que participa en el reto: " La crème de la crème" del "Foro de las Expansiones".


**El Intérprete de Ifá **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el reto de Abril 2.015: __**"La**__** Crème**__** de la**__** Crème**__**"**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones(1)**_

_La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Hay que escribir sobre la cúspide de la sociedad mágica. ¿Qué hace que una familia esté mejor considerada que otra? ¿Dinero, antigüedad, talento, méritos…? …" Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la __**Magia Venezuelensii, **__pero con una vertiente un poco distinta a la que usualmente uso: la Tradición Yoruba._

* * *

_Los Teques, Venezuela; martes 09 de diciembre de 2.014, 3:25 p.m._

Adalberto Pérez tenía una sensación incompleta en el cuerpo. Y no le gustaba.

Estaba emocionado, contento e incluso podía comenzar a gritar de alegría por lo que su maestro en la tradición Yoruba le había dicho. Pero la ira que comenzaba a hacerse de su emoción le impedía siquiera expresar palabra.

—¿Quiere decir, maestro —logró articular luego de un fuerte suspiro de decepción—, que yo asumo su lugar como intérprete de la letra de Ifá para el año 2015(2), porque la Asociación de Babalawos de Venezuela lo considera "un viejo decadente"? ¡Eso es un escándalo! ¡Un ultraje!(3)

—Tranquilo, Adalberto —trató de mediar el venerable babalawo, enfundado en su traje ceremonial de "punta en blanco"—, yo te propuse para que no nombraran a alguno de los afectos al gobierno... Ya de por sí son mayoría en la asociación. De hecho, no te lo había dicho; tú —y apuntando directamente al pecho de su antiguo aprendiz, le recalcó—, tú vas a ser el intérprete principal, el que dirigirás la ceremonia, harás las oraciones y la interpretación.

Adalberto abrió los ojos cuan grandes los tenía, y su piel adquirió una palidez propia de su raza. Toda la furia se disipó al momento. Intérprete principal, un honor que sabía tenía un componente de experiencia, un componente de amistad y un gran (en estos tiempos) componente de compromiso político. Pero a Adalberto sólo le parecía un compromiso que únicamente adquiría con su maestro, con su fe Yoruba y consigo mismo.

Se despidió de su maestro, pidiendo su bendición y ofrendando la suya propia; y al entrar en su Chevrolet _Optra_ suspiró, comenzando a recordar todos los pasos que había dado en la tradición Yoruba, desde sus primeros acercamientos por allá en 1.988, cuando con 16 años fue introducido por su padre Adalberto; su iniciación a los 19 años, y su progresivo ascenso en el estricto organigrama de la asociación nacional, donde sólo los Babalawos más respetados pueden ser considerados para el alto compromiso que implica interpretar la Letra Oficial de Ifá para el año venidero.

Mientras conducía de regreso a su hogar, en El Tambor, Adalberto reflexionaba sobre cómo su vida en la tradición Yoruba le había permitido conocer a su esposa, Gabriela Hernández, cuando se trasladó a Valencia a estudiar Educación Física en la Universidad de Carabobo; cómo los caracoles de Ifá le indicaron con mucha intensidad que ella sería su complemento, lo que ratificaron al casarse en 1.991, meses antes de su graduación.

—Gaby se va a contentar mucho cuando le comente… —reflexionó en voz alta justo al llegar a la entrada del garaje de su hogar. Siempre, desde que la conoció en una de las paradas de transporte universitario en Bárbula, había contado con su consejo y apoyo, por lo que quería comentarle en persona lo que había pasado y no en un impersonal mensaje de texto.

Cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo, Gabriel Alejandro, de 21 años recién cumplidos, acompañado de su novia, conversar alegremente con Gabriela. La alegría estaba completa, sus dos regalos de Yemayá celebrarían con él su regocijo, su familia estaba en la cúspide de la tradición Yoruba, al menos por esta vez.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de __**Sorg-esp,**__ fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por __**Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**__ y __**Muselina,**__ del Foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__" de ffn._

(2) La UNESCO (Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la Educación, la Ciencia y la Cultura), proclamó el 21 de octubre de 2005 al Sistema de Adivinación de Ifá "PATRIMONIO CULTURAL INTANGIBLE DE LA HUMANIDAD".

El sistema de adivinación IFA, que recurre a un gran corpus de textos y de fórmulas matemáticas, posee raíces que se remontan al Antiguo Egipto, se extendió en las comunidades Africanas, y llega a AMÉRICA con los Negros africanos, esclavos de los conquistadores. Su gran desarrollo fue en Cuba, de ahí, se desprenden la principales Casas de IFA, para nuestro Continente.

La palabra IFA refiere a la entidad mística IFA u Orunmila, que consideramos como la divinidad de la sabiduría y del desarrollo intelectual.

(3) Un guiño al guardabosque favorito del Potterverso…

* * *

¡Buen mediodía desde Valencia, Venezuela! Aquí les traigo este relato, más corto de lo que me gustaría, sobre un personaje asociado a mis "magos venezuelensii", pero que se maneja en otra vertiente, la Tradición Yoruba. no es de lo mejor, pero al menos cumplo con el reto... Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o reclamo, pueden hacerlo en el cuadrito aquí abajo... ¡Salud y saludos!


End file.
